Elements
In the Edo's 3 universe there are eight known elements that can be utilized by those who are able to wield such power. It's most common for shinobi, samurai, mystics or otherwise to have access to two of these elements in their lifetime. Natural Elements There are five natural elements of which source of power is the world around us; the environment. Earth: The power to manipulate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal and other minerals. User can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. Fire: 'The power to generate, control or absorb fire. Users can excite or accelerate an object's atoms, increasing their thermal energy making it ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color; that said, pretty much everything with this power comes down to: ''burning. This ability is also useful against those who possess Wind as oxygen from the air can be used to make flames stronger. '''Lightning: The ability to control, generate and/or absorb electricity. Users are able to absorb, conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charge particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Water: The power to''' control, generate and/or absorb water and moisture. The user can control, generate and/ absorb liquids, moving and shaping bodies of water to the user's desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and/or density. Water can easily serve as a weapon, either by shaping into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped to smother opponent or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, user can create several natural phenomena related to water, such as: whirlpools, waterspouts, tidal waves, etc. '''Wind: The power to control and generate air. Users can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. They are able to generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Transcendental Elements Beyond the five natural elements that require the user to call upon the forces of nature, the Transcendental Elements are rooted in the soul and hence they have the strongest influence over it. Light: '''The power to generate, manipulate and/or absorb light particles. Users can control light: electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. They can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various degrees and effects. The user is capable of bending the light around them in order to become invisible, generate blasts of photon energy, create force-fields and shields of light, and ride light-waves in order to fly. One can also create constructs, holographs,mentally repel photons in order to bring an area in total darkness, and become stronger by absorbing the ambient light in an area. '''Spirit: The power to control the energies of one's spiritual essence. The users of this power can influence the force of their own or others spiritual energies. These energies derive from the afterlife or spiritual realms and involves spiritual creatures such as regular souls, angels and demons. Darkness: The power to summon, create and manipulate darkness/shadows. The user can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows. Bloodline Power/Personal Power Aside from the Natural and Transcendental elements there are some powers that can only be used by those related by blood, shared secret arts or individual training unique to the individual. The genetic powers are known as Bloodline Traits and can only be passed down by blood-relation. The secret arts are called that because they are only shared within a particular clan or sect and have been kept secret for generations. Lastly, what is called individual training or personal power is used to refer to power resulting from unique circumstances for that character.